


Lucidity

by Flippedeclipse



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Sleepy Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flippedeclipse/pseuds/Flippedeclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrus is all worked up, but Shepard's still asleep. What's a turian to do? Kinkmeme fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucidity

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly porn without plot again.
> 
> Fill for this prompt:
> 
> Sleep Sex -
> 
> Not rape. I want to make that clear. The pairing you choose must be in a romantic/sexual relationship already and the relationship simply allows for this sort of behavior.
> 
> One partner is asleep - stays asleep through the whole thing. No waking up.
> 
> Other partner does it out of fun, mainly.
> 
> If M!Shep, would prefer he be the one that is asleep. (Tali/Liara would be the other partner)
> 
> If F!Shep, would also prefer she be the one that's asleep. (Garrus/Liara would be the other partner).
> 
> If you want to get really kinky, whoever is NOT the partner could walk in on the scene and stay and watch.
> 
> Anyway, hope it entertains! :)

"Yes," Garrus murmured, "just like that."

 

Skin slapped against plates as Shepard bounced on top of him, her hands pushing against his chest every time she rose. Her walls were clenching around him and he couldn't look away from her eyes, those beautiful, vibrant eyes that he got lost in too easily. He reached one hand up to her breast, playing with her nipple and relishing the sound it drew from her throat. Her hands immediately flew to his and pinned them down on either side of his waist, the fire in her eyes burning further as she sped up her pace. He couldn't move, he realized, as he tried to lean forward. A smirk inched its way onto her face; Spirits, this woman would be the end of him. He groaned and dug his fringe further back into the sheets, his legs tensing as she brought him closer to the edge. Her hands found support on his shoulders now, as she leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

 

"Don't cum until I tell you to," she whispered, her breath dancing along his skin. A shudder ran through him.

 

"Shepard," he hissed, as she came down particularly hard onto his cock. He felt the bow of her lips curve against his face, then her hot tongue as she trailed down his mandible, stopping to suck at the tip. He was close, so close. "Please..."

 

"Not yet," she whispered, "not until I say so." He grit his teeth, trying to push away his high as she tightened particularly forcefully around him, the fucking tease. His talons dug into the bed in a futile effort to keep himself from letting go. The tension was unbearable, sinking into every muscle in his body as she pushed back harder onto him with every thrust, her pussy pulling him in further each time. Her nails scratched along his shoulder and up his neck, then sunk into the softer flesh underneath his mandibles; he had to resist the urge to yell. She wasn't a tease, she was a goddamn _bitch_ , and he loved every inch of her.

 

"I can't -" he stuttered, through hitched breaths that refused to form properly. "Shepard, _fuck_ -"

 

She leaned down again, but didn't break eye contact with him this time. "One," she drawled slowly, then came down on him hard. "Two..." He squeezed his eyes shut as she stroked down his waist. He was almost there, almost there, just a few more seconds.... She leaned in close to his ear, pressing her lips against his face as he waited for her to say the last word, the only one he wanted to hear right now. "Thr-"

 

\---------

 

Garrus' eyes shot open. He took in a ragged breath, shudders going through his entire body as he slowly came back to consciousness. He blinked in the darkness; overhead, he could see the blur of stars and suddenly he realized where he was. He let out a groan.

 

He turned onto his side, making sure not to hit the sleeping form beside him. Shepard was breathing softly, clearly dead to the world, as he tried to find a more comfortable position to fall back asleep in. He pulled his mandibles in tightly suddenly, then looked down underneath the sheets at his own body and the clearly defined tent below, and promptly groaned again. This was the last thing he needed right now.

 

He waited for a good five minutes, hoping that eventually his hard-on would retract back into his plates, but the images from that dream still lingered and made it hard to think of anything else. It didn’t help that the covers barely covered Shepard’s naked form, and he found himself unable to look away from the gentle rise and fall of her breasts. Garrus sighed and turned over onto his back, his cock standing at attention as he did so, and listened to Shepard’s gentle breathing, until an idea came to mind. It was a little crazy, but he didn’t think Shepard would mind. Much.

 

He glanced over at her to double-check if she was still asleep, though one glance told him that he really had nothing to worry about. Shepard slept like the dead after a mission, and it would take nothing short of her obnoxious alarm clock to wake her up now. Well, he figured, it was worth a try.

 

Garrus turned over onto to his side and began extracting the tangled sheets from her body, which was wrapped tightly in the fabric somehow. He worked carefully, stealing glances at her face as he pulled the sheets away inch by inch, moving her around as little as possible. Eventually he was able to pull the blanket away completely, and he let out the breath he’d unconsciously been holding. He pushed gently against her shoulder to turn her onto her back, her skin blazing warm under his fingertips, and he nipped his mouthplates lightly against her shoulder in a gesture of affection. The corners of her mouth twitched up and he froze, waiting until her face finally relaxed again.

 

He pushed her body into a position more suited for what he wanted to do, and though it took a while, he eventually got it done. He pushed her thighs apart slightly before straddling her waist, making sure to not press against her skin as he simply observed her. His fingers weaved into her hair before trailing down the slope of her shoulders, coming to rest on the underside of her breasts, and he cupped one in his hand as the other explored the hard lines of her stomach and waist. Spirits, he had no idea when she started looking so beautiful to him. It wasn’t ingrained in him to find vast expanses of soft skin and gentle curves appealing, and yet, somehow, Shepard had managed to redefine that.

 

Garrus brushed a finger lightly over her nipple as his free hand came up to cup the other, and he watched it pebble and harden under his touch. He leaned in carefully and touched his tongue against it, his other hand squeezing lightly, and her body stilled underneath him. He didn’t stop this time though, as he pulled her nipple into his mouth and sucked lightly, barely picking up the quiet sound of pleasure that left her throat as he continued to flick his tongue rapidly against it.  His mandibles flared into a pleased smile as he watched her sleeping form react to his ministrations, just as his mouth left her breast to lick down between them, over her stomach, down to the soft flesh of her core. He gingerly lifted both of her legs and spread them apart before nestling between them, his face hovering over her folds as he parted them with his fingers.

 

To his surprise, he found her already glistening wet, though it was hard to see in the dim light from the fish tank. He was still unfamiliar with the inner workings of human biology and had no idea whether humans could get aroused like this while asleep, but he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. He traced a line from her opening to her clit with his tongue, glancing up as he licked around the little nub in lazy circles. Her thighs twitched under his hands and he smiled again, repeating the gesture with his tongue before swiping over the sensitive flesh. A soft moan left her throat, and he paused for a moment, waiting for her to wake up, but she didn’t stir further. After she’d settled, he moved from her clit to her entrance, delving his tongue inside as he pushed as far as he could inside her. Her walls clenched deliciously around his tongue, and not for the first time he admired the way humans could subconsciously react to being touched like this even in their sleep; if she’d been a turian, her body wouldn’t have given away any signs of arousal. Garrus thrust his tongue inside her a few more times for good measure, before pulling away and moving up over her body, until his face was hovering over hers.

 

“Shepard,” he said, so softly he barely heard it himself, as one talon traced the edges of her eyelashes. He pressed his mouth against hers in the best imitation of a kiss he could give, before positioning himself over her, his cock pressing against the edge of her entrance. He pressed his mouth against the curve of her neck, nipping it lightly before sliding into her smoothly.

 

A groan nearly left his lips as he felt the familiar, yet always pleasant, sensation of her inner walls gripping his cock. He shifted in a little further until he was in up to the hilt, rolling his hips slightly to brush the tip against her upper wall. Shepard gave another soft moan underneath him, but her eyes didn’t open, making him grin and swipe his tongue against her lips. He pulled out and slid back in gently, and setting a slow pace. He relished the feeling of every inch of her gliding over his cock as he explored the scars on her neck and face with his eyes and mouth. One hand tangled in her hair as the other supported him, and his breathing came out in little huffs as tension built through every muscle in his body.

 

His eyes searched for hers but found only her serene face, still fast asleep as he picked up his pace just a little faster. He couldn’t stifle the groan in his throat this time and she stirred slightly, but he was too far gone to care if she woke up anymore. Incidentally, she didn’t, and he buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent as he pushed a little harder into her. It was a wonder that she hadn’t woken up yet, with the little moans and mewls she’d been giving through this whole affair. If he wasn’t so turned on right now Garrus might have laughed at that fact, but currently he couldn’t think beyond the sensation of her passage clenching down on him unconsciously, the slap of flesh against plates reaching his ears with every thrust, and the friction between his plates and her skin. His free hand cupped her face as he pressed his mouthplates to her mouth again, brushing her lips with his tongue as he neared his peak.

 

Garrus gave one more long thrust before his world exploded and time stood still at the exact same moment, his mandibles fluttering wildly against his face as he pressed his forehead to hers desperately. White-hot ecstasy seared through his veins as it spread from his abdomen throughout his entire body, and before he could even think he felt the familiar hot flash as he spilled inside her. For another moment time paused its course for him, as he supported himself on both hands, eyes squeezed shut as he panted heavily.

 

Eventually he opened his eyes again and blinked away the fuzziness in his vision, recognizing the familiar shape of Shepard’s face underneath him. She was still out cold, every line of her face relaxed and completely unaware of what had just happened. He let out a breathless laugh and licked her cheek, before pulling out with a slick pop and rolling onto the bed beside her. He splayed his arms over his head as his body cooled down slowly, and stole another glance at her; yep, she hadn’t noticed a thing.

 

When his heartbeat finally returned to normal he felt a wave of exhaustion wash over him, lulling him under its gentle surface. Garrus pulled the sheets over both of them again, even though his body was still a little sweaty, and turned onto his side. He draped an arm over her waist and pressed closer to her, burying his face in her hair as sleep tugged at his consciousness. The last thing he remembered was her slow breathing, the gentle rise and fall of her chest, and the deep-set satisfaction that spread through his body.

 

\---------------

 

Garrus woke that morning to an empty bed beside him and the somewhat distant patter of water hitting the floor. He didn’t move for a few moments, before forcing himself out of bed. His plates felt sticky under his touch, and a glance at the clock told him that both he and Shepard had time before their shifts started, enough for him to join her in the shower.

 

She noticed him the moment the door slid open, flashing him a smile before greeting him.

 

“Morning,” she nearly chirped, as she gestured at the shampoo bottle on the shelf across the room. “Mind getting that for me?”

 

“Sure thing.” He obliged her and picked it up, squirting a dollop of it in his hand before joining her under the spray of water and massaging the soap into her scalp. She leaned back into his touch, smiling softly as he pressed his finger pads into her skin, taking care not to scratch her with his talons. “Sleep well?” he asked before pressing his mouthplates against her shoulder in a makeshift kiss, nipping at the skin lightly.

 

“I did, actually. No nightmares or anything.” He ran his talons through her hair to help wash out the soap, the bubbles leaving wet trails down both their bodies.

 

“That’s good to hear,” he rumbled into her ear, making her shiver and press back into his body.

 

She hummed appreciatively, her arms coming up to encircle his neck and pull him closer. “Though there is one thing I wanted to ask you...”

 

“Hmm?” he said as he licked up the length of her neck, making her moan softly.

 

“Well, there’s a stain on the sheets where I was sleeping –” her voice cut off as he nipped hard near her ear, her words turning into a drawn-out sigh of pleasure.

 

He paused for a moment when he moved his mouth away from her skin. “Oh?”

 

“I – ah!” He cut her off once again as he left a love bite near her collarbone, her eyes squeezing shut as she pressed her ass against his loosening plates.

 

“You were saying?” he murmured lowly in her ear, and this time he could feel her shiver in his arms.

 

“I – just, never mind, keep going...” she said weakly, her body going slightly limp in his arms. He chuckled lightly, before bringing his hands up to caress her breasts, mimicking his actions from the night before.

 

“Whatever you say, Shepard.”

 

Well, he figured, some things were better kept to himself.


End file.
